Partir et laisser partir
by Yuri-fic
Summary: Parfois, on ne peut rien faire pour sauver ses amis, et on est face à un choix. Partir ou laisser partir ? Attention, mention (uniquement mention) d'homosexualité.


Voilà les gens ! Une petite histoire pas bien méchante pour vous divertir un peu. Avant de commencer, il faut savoir que j'ai testé ici un tout nouveau style d'écriture, dit "oral" car il ressemble un peu à celui qu'on utilise pour parler. Alors inutile de venir me dire qu'il y a beaucoup de répétions, c'est fait exprès. ^^ Il vous faut savoir aussi que cette fiction n'était pas écrite à la base pour ce site. Au début, je l'avais écrite pour moi, avec des personnages qui sont bien réels. Alors j'ai dû changer deux ou trois petits trucs. Bref, sur ce j'arrête de vous emmerder et vous laisse en paix ! Bonne lecture !

(PS: Je vous conseille ce morceaux, qui se fond à merveille avec le texte : Bat for lashes - Laura)

* * *

**Partir et laisser partir**

La pièce, pourtant lumineuse, paraît bien sombre. Une dizaine de personnes sont réunies autour du lit d'hôpital. Ils ont tous la vingtaine et leurs yeux sont voilés. Les cernes dévorent leur visage et certains pleurent encore. Ils attendent debout, dans un silence assourdissant.

Dans le lit, une malade. Elle aussi à près de vingt ans. Elle est plus pâle encore que les draps blancs dans lesquels elle est couchée. Des tubes transparents s'enroulent autour de ses poignets. Elle est éveillée et pourtant ne parle pas. Il n'y a rien à dire, ou plutôt, tout est dit. Elle attend la mort dans une résolution que la situation oblige. Les médecins ont bien dit qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Parfois, sa respiration devient rauque et tous dans la pièce retiennent leur souffle. Ils ont peur, tous. C'est leur amie dans ce lit. Leur amie, que certains revoient pour la première fois depuis des années. D'autres côtoyaient la mourante dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais tous se connaissent. Ils avaient l'habitude de trainer dehors ensemble, autrefois. C'était avant que la fille tombe malade. Bien avant. Ils avaient à peine quinze ans à l'époque. Ils étaient jeunes et innocent encore. Ils ne savaient rien de la vie et ils connaissaient tous bien la mort. Aujourd'hui, ils ont appris à connaître la vie. Et voilà qu'ils doivent réapprendre à apprivoiser la mort…

A côté de la malade, une jeune fille se tient très droite. Elle est grande, pour une fille. Elle a des yeux d'un bleu à vous couper le souffle et de longs cheveux roux retenus dans une queue de cheval serrée. Elle fait un peu garçon mais elle reste très féminine. Elle tient la main de la fille dans le lit aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Parfois, leurs regards se croisent et des larmes menacent de couler.

Elles se connaissent bien, les deux. Il y a des années, la mourante était amoureuse de la fille aux yeux d'eau. Longtemps, elle avait gardé ça pour elle. Elle pensait qu'une fille qui en aimait une autre, ce n'était pas normal. Mais leur relation a vite évolué, et finalement elles se sont éloignées. Quelques mois plus tard, elles se sont retrouvées. Alors la fille du lit d'hôpital lui a tout avoué. Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait. L'autre a voulu fuir. Elle ne voulait pas de l'amour de la fille. Elles n'ont plus reparlé depuis.

Mais quand la fille aux yeux océan a appris sa maladie et la fin qui approchait, elle est revenue. Parce que même si elle ne voulait pas de son amour, c'était toujours son amie. Et elle n'avait jamais abandonné une amie. Elle était loyale. Alors elle est venue la voir quand les médecins l'ont appelée pour lui dire qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Et elle a ramené les autres, les amis de l'école, parce qu'elle savait que c'est ce que la malade voulait, même si elle n'osait pas le dire. Elles se connaissaient bien.

Personne ne dit rien, toujours. Il y a juste le bruit léger du monitoring cardiaque de la patiente. Il mesure inlassablement les battements de la vie qui s'écoule lentement du corps de la malade. Ils ralentissent un peu encore, ces battements. Tous se tendent. C'est l'heure. Ils le savent, elle le sait. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à ses amis puis plonge ses yeux chocolat dans la chaleur réconfortante des yeux de son amie. La main la fille, la grande, sert un peu plus celle de la malade.

Vient alors le dernier battement de cœur, la dernière respiration. Sa main se crispe dans celle de son amie. Son regard devient vague, lointain. Le dernier souffle de vie s'évapore hors de son corps. Le monitoring émet un long gémissement continu pendant quelques secondes et puis s'arrête.

Personne n'ose bouger. Ils pleurent en silence, serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils se souviennent d'un monde qui leur avait paru parfait, et qui, dans le fond, l'était.

La grande fille rousse ne veut pas lâcher la main de son amie. Elle ne veut pas croire que c'est fini.

Les amis finissent par quitter lentement la salle. Il ne reste plus qu'elle. Elle détache doucement sa main de celle de l'autre, lui caresse tendrement la joue et lui embrasse délicatement le front. Elle regarde une dernière fois son ainée et la revois, dans un flash, lorsque elles étaient jeunes. Ses cheveux broussailleux et ses yeux d'ébène, toujours souriants.

Puis, elle quitte doucement la pièce, laissant derrière elle les souvenirs d'une adolescence heureuse et d'une vie parfaite.


End file.
